


Шериф и шпионка

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По слухам, кто-то заплатил одной шпионке хорошие деньги за покушение на Президента, и A.R.M.O.R. посылает Клинта оставновить её.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/467123">The Sheriff and the Spy</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla">mercscilla</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Шериф и шпионка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sheriff and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467123) by [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla). 



> Перевод выполнен с разрешения автора, [mercscilla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla). Действие происходит в авторской альтернативной вселенной, подробнее можно почитать на английском [тут](http://street-of-mercy.tumblr.com/tagged/%28au%29-dark-aether).

  
  


Переодевшись шерифом, он легко сливается с толпой в Вашингтоне, и никто не комментирует присутствие стража закона, который наблюдает за всеми сверху. Свою цель он находит быстро. Одеваться она может как все, но движется словно тень, то теряясь среди людей, то появляясь снова. Клинт рад, что задание поручили ему одному, и некому спрашивать, зачем он медлит, почему ждёт до последней секунды, чтобы покончить с ней.

Президентский ужин назначен на этот вечер, и Наташа готовится привести свой план в исполнении, когда замечает мужчину, сидящего у окна в дальнем конце зала, и понимает: она раскрыта. Этот шериф совсем не похож на шерифа, весь его вид выдаёт в нём наёмника, и потому она как можно быстрее извиняется и исчезает. Она выходит через ход для прислуги, сердце тяжело бьётся в груди. Пальцы подрагивают, когда она их сжимает — такого не случалось с ней с первой жертвы.

Едва оказавшись вновь в комнате над салуном мадам Гидры, Наташа, не колеблясь, хватает свой саквояж, отсчитывая секунды, которые потребуются ему, чтобы её найти. Слева раздаётся какой-то звук, она поднимает глаза — и отсчёт подходит к концу. «Шериф» сидит, почти развалившись в кресле. Оружия при нём не заметно, но она не настолько дура, чтобы считать, что A.R.M.O.R. пошлёт к ней кого попало. Когда она выпрямляется, он чуть склоняет голову на бок, выразительно глядя на «Укус Чёрной Вдовы» у неё в руке, и она роняет оружие, выругавшись про себя.

Клинта настораживает её покорность, и когда она медленно подходит к нему, он готов к чему угодно, в голове у него один за другим проносятся все известные ей способы убийства. Она легко кладёт руку ему на плечо, мягко, негромко спрашивает, нельзя ли договориться, а потом нежно отводит волосы ему за ухо, и он не может сдержать дрожь в ответ на её ласку. Большего ей и не требуется: громкий щелчок наручников у него над ухом в точности сообщает, что случилось, и пока Клинт бранится и с силой, но без всякого толка дёргает железные браслеты, его цель подмигивает ему и исчезает за дверью.

Чёрт возьми, он должен был помнить, что у неё есть другие способы ставить мужчин на колени.


End file.
